Unreturned Love
by Shinji Oranoko
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe...Kish comes to Earth with Pie...And a lot of things happen in a short amount of time
1. Chapter1

Kish sat with his arms folded loosely over his chest. Why wouldn't Ichigo like him? Sure, Masaya was good-looking, popular, and everything that Kish wasn't...but there had to be some way for all of this to work out...He was the hero in love with the girl. That meant that they had to be together in the end...right?  
  
Pie watched the green haired boy sigh and lay down to take a nap. Poor Kish. He was in love, and he was counting on stereotypes to comfort him. Pie left him alone to dream of whatever would take his mind off of sadness.  
  
Kish yawned and sat up. He looked around for any signs of Pie or Tart. Seeing neither, he went to seek one of them out. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Kish? Why so happy?" Pie raised an eyebrow at the younger's newly gained pleasure.  
  
Kish shrugged. "I've figured it all out, Pie. Ichigo is in love, and I can't stop that. I'm in love to, and I can't stop that. There's only one solution."  
  
Pie immediately new what Kish was thinking. "Kish, it's just one girl. You can't kill yourself over that."  
  
Kish shook his head and laughed. "But you see Pie, it's not just one girl. It's what I've revolved my life around for so long now. And the strength that I've held onto so long finally slipped."  
  
Ichigo sat up on her bed. Her life was grand. Yeah right. She was keeping the truth from Masaya. That was just ruining her whole day. Not to mention that she had failed a major test in school yesterday. Who's life could be worse than hers?  
  
Pie watched as Kish held a knife to his wrist. "Kish...think about it. If you kill yourself now, you'll never see her again."  
  
Kish glared at him. "What would you know about love? You're just some heartless robot that wants to destroy. How would you understand?"  
  
Pie's hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed. "You ask me? Do you not remember what happened at all?"  
  
"What are you-?...Oh, that's right. You fell in love with one of them too..." Kish dropped the knife. "But is that the same?"  
  
"Yes. It's always the same, Kish. No matter the circumstances, unreturned love hurts."  
  
Kish and Pie stared out the window. It was a rainy day in Tokyo. It had stormed nonstop since they had arrived.  
  
Kish looked up at the ceiling. "So, we came to Tokyo. If life were a fairytale, Ichigo would come barging in and say how much she loved me."  
  
Pie grimaced. "You live in fairytales, don't you?"  
  
Kish laid down on one of the beds in the small room that they inhabited. "You should try it sometime, it makes the day go by."  
  
Pie just shook his head and grinned. "One of us has to stay linked to reality."  
  
Ichigo looked out the window. What a dull day. Why not spend it sulking in her problems? Let's see...now that she thought of it...none of her problems were that big of a deal. All of a sudden, a thought struck her.  
  
None of her problems were that big of a deal compared to Kish. He was...in love and there was about a 1% chance of that love being returned. Oh great. Now she felt guilty. It wasn't her fault she didn't like him.  
  
But that wasn't true. She did like him. She loved him deep down. But Masaya...he was always there for her. She flashed back to all the times Kish had helped her as well. So why didn't she just dump Masaya for the boy?  
  
She put her hands over her head. No, no, no! She wouldn't give in to the thoughts of Kish. She loved Masaya. She needed Masaya. But...the more she thought about it...  
  
Kish sat up. Why did he need Ichigo? Did he really need her? No. He smiled.  
  
"Pie, wake up. I've realized something. I don't need to stay here anymore. When Tart calls and says it's time for us to go back to the ship, I'll be ready."  
  
Because the more he thought about it...  
  
The more he thought about it, he didn't need her. There'd be other girls.  
  
The more she thought about it, she needed him. He was what hept her going.  
  
A/N: So that was my first chapter of my fic. Please REVIEW OR I'LL BURN MASAYA. I might do it anyway for the heck of it. It always cheers me up.. Usually, I don't write love stories...but I ain't feelin' the creative touch that I use for humor fics. In other words, end of sixth grade is getting to me. yawn But I should have my humorous songfic up sometime around the first week of Summer.(which I'm not looking forward to) And Akai Tenshi...YOU BETTER NOT GET ON RESTRICTION AGAIN BECAUSE IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF UNSCRIPTED, I NEED THE MEWSTREET BOYS TO BE UP AND RUNNING! MewSteet Boys is gunna be a totally awesome story(IF AKAI EVER POSTS IT) I know this because she came up with the idea in band. (And Akai, the thing we came up with in health, is MY STORY) I'll be posting that around the first week of Summer too. Thanks for reading my story. I have to go finish the manga I'm drawing before Akai kill's me for not finishing it. . Next chapter will be up VERY soon. VERY VERY VERY...I'll go now. 


	2. Chapter2

Ichigo ran after Masaya. "Don't be mad! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I have to break up with you."  
  
Masaya smiled. "I'm not mad. I've actually been trying to break up with you too. I wanted to ask someone else out." He kept walking. "We're still friends, though?"  
  
Ichigo was partly happy at how well he was taking this, yet also angry. "Yeah, okay. So...see you at school!" She waved cheerfully and stomped off.  
  
Kish was already packing his stuff. "Hey, Pie, did you wanna say bye to your love interest?"  
  
Pie grinned. "No chance, man. I'm a bachelor from now on." He threw a pair of socks at Kish. "Are those yours?"  
  
"Ugh...NO!" Kish threw the rotting things out the window.  
  
Ichigo wandered around Café Mew Mew. Ryou watched her pace back and forth.  
  
"Will you stop that? You're making me dizzy!" Ryou glared at her.  
  
"Ryou...could you locate...someone if I asked?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Probably."  
  
"Kish?...Could you find Kish?" she looked up hopefully.  
  
"I already have. He's staying in the apartment down the street."  
  
Pie sat on the bed. So he was a bachelor...but maybe one last good-bye wouldn't hurt. He called out. "Hey Kish! I'll be back in about an hour."  
  
Kish grinned. "You caved, huh?"  
  
The violet haired alien knocked Kish into a wall as he passed. "Don't try any funny stuff while I'm gone, Cream Puff."  
  
"No problem, Pastry Stuffing."  
  
Ichigo knocked on the door of the apartment building. "Open up!" He'd be so happy to see her. It made her smile imagining the warm welcome. An old fat guy opened the door.  
  
"Kish, you've really let yourself go!" Ichigo said without thinking.  
  
"You mean the guy next door." The old guy pointed.  
  
"Oh...sorry sir." Ichigo knocked on the right door. Kish opened up, but with none of the expected warmness.  
  
Kish yawned and let his mind drift as Ichigo poured out her soul. He clenched his teeth. "Are you done yet? If I wanted to here a sermon, I'd turn to one of the gospel channels on the TV."  
  
Ichigo gave him a confused look. "But I'm telling you that I love you!"  
  
For the first time, Kish turned to Ichigo with a coldness in his voice. "It hurts doesn't it? For the feeling not to be returned. It's about time you felt it."  
  
The red haired girl trembled. "But I dumped Masaya for you! I asked Ryou to help me find you!"  
  
"And now, you'll go home and cry for me." Kish said bitterly. Then Ichigo realized what had just happened. Kish was doing exactly to her what she'd done to him. And she was going through what he went through.  
  
Ryou watched as Ichigo destroyed his café by throwing chairs at the wall, and turning over tables.  
  
He felt sorry for her, but he couldn't help thinking that everything Kish had implied was right. She always felt sorry for herself when she didn't deserve to, but now...now she had a reason to.  
  
Pie sat in the park, where he knew that she always walked at night. He stifled a yawn as he heard footsteps. This would be his last time to see her...so he should make it count.  
  
As the footsteps neared, he heard sobbing too. Oh great, she was going to be crying the last time that he saw her. He stood up, ready to comfort her anyway that he could.  
  
In three minutes, Zakuro rounded the corner. She saw Pie and stopped. Oi, that's what she needed to finish off this great day. An attack. She wiped her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Why do you have to attack now Pie?"  
  
He looked confused. "Attack? I'm not here to attack you. I came to see you before we left Earth for good."  
  
Zakuro stopped. "So...Tart wasn't lying? You do like me?" She felt awkward as he nodded. "If that's true, do you have posters of me when I transform, he said that to. While I transform to be more exact." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No, only when you transform, and I've got one of your movies." He grinned. "It was quite good. Wasn't it called Why Do Blondes Always Trip When They're Walking Down Stairs in Horror Films?"  
  
Zakuro laughed. "Oh yeah! I wrote that one. It was a thought I had when I watched 5 horror movies back to back. Probably had something to do with all those snack cakes too though."  
  
Pie grinned. "Wanna go watch it?"  
  
Zakuro smiled. "I'll race you back to my house."  
  
Pie raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where it is."  
  
Zakuro laughed and started running. "That's the point!"  
  
A/N: Forget what I said about updating my stories, I accidentally deleted all of them. 


	3. Chapter3

Zakuro and Pie sat on a couch in her living room. They were both laughing hysterically. Screams and odd half-sentences came from the TV (A.N: Watching that movie.)  
  
Pie stood and yawned as the movie ended "I gotta go, Zakuro. Kish is probably putting stink bombs in my clothes bag."  
  
Zakuro sighed. "So...This is the last time I'll see you...Just when I was starting to think I finally had a boyfriend."  
  
Pie blushed at the word 'boyfriend'. "I dunno. I might come back...someday soon."  
  
Zakuro smiled sadly. "Can I walk you home?"  
  
Ichigo sat in her bedroom. Kish...didn't love her? 'Well, this is a major blow to my ego...' she thought sarcastically.  
  
She walked over to her computer and logged on her MSN. Scrolling up and down her buddy list, she sighed. The only person on was...Platinum Blonde. (A.N.: First of all, don't even try it. Then...GO TO THAT SITE! IT KICKS ...DAMN THESE CENSORING COMPUTERS! Lol)  
  
She sighed again. "Who is Platinum Blonde?" clicking on the name, she gasped. IT WAS RYOU...and his profile pic was freaking her out. It was cupid and he had an arrow in his butt. And he was dead. And at the bottom it said: "Screw Love."  
  
She started a conversation:  
  
Ichigo: Hey Ryou.  
  
Ryou: What's up? And no, I'm not gonna sue you for destroying the café.  
  
Ichigo: Thanx. I guess I just lost control.  
  
Ryou: It's about time.  
  
Ichigo: What's that supposed to mean.  
  
Ryou: Take it from me. Holding back emotions isn't good for the health. I do it to much. That's probably why you love Kish and not me.  
  
Ichigo: ...O.O What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ryou: Well...he always told you how he felt. You broke up with Masaya (GO YOU IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!) and asked him to go out with you.  
  
Ichigo: Jealous much.  
  
Ryou: . You have no clue.  
  
Ichigo: Sorry. G2G.  
  
Ryou: C ya.  
  
Ichigo ended the conversation. So...Ryou likes me? No...probably not. I agree with his profile pic. Love is just...screw it.  
  
Kish sat on his bed. She had it coming...BUT I STILL FEEL GUILTY! DAMN CONCIENSE!  
  
He rubbed his head. This stupid love thing. Why was he cursed with...FEELINGS? Ugh...the word left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "OPEN UP KISH!"  
  
He grinned. Pie was here. "THE DOOR ISN'T LOCKED!"  
  
"MY HANDS ARE FULL!"  
  
Kish groaned and went to open the door. When he did, he almost fell backwards. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" he spluttered.  
  
Pie laughed as he set down a box filled with movies. "Zakuro's projects."  
  
Kish grinned. "You so beyond caved." He riffed through the movies. "What's this?" he picked up one.  
  
FOR KISH was stamped on the front. He looked at Pie who shrugged. Kish put the tape in the VCR.  
  
Ichigo came up on the screen. She was sitting on her bed crying. Words passed across the picture: YEAH. YOU CAUSED THIS KISH. I DON'T WON'T YOU TO PRETEND TO LOVE HER. BUT IF YOU STILL LIKE HER, AND YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO MAKE HER FEEL BAD, THEN BURN. Oh, by the way. Promise to come back, all of you.  
  
The tape ended and Pie stared at the screen. He saw the outraged look on Kish's face and backed up. "I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT."  
  
Kish shook his head. "Ryou did this. That was his handwriting on the tape."  
  
Pie raised an eyebrow. "This may be irrelivant, but how the hell do you know his handwriting?"  
  
. X.X O.O O.- o  
  
GothicWolf.: Third chapter. What do you think? Have any ideas? Review me cause I definitely need some help here.  
  
Flames will be used to burn Masaya, Blue Knight, and Deep Blue because he hurt Kish. He killed him, but then Kish came back to life. . JOY!  
  
Kish: "Yeah. Joy."  
  
GothicWolf.: REVIEW AND DIE!"  
  
Kish: "Don't you mean: or die?"  
  
GothicWolf.: -.- Just review. 


	4. Chapter4

Zakuro smiled down at Pudding. The younger bounced up and down happily. "Tar-tar's coming! Yay!"  
  
"Don't you want to buy him some candy drops?" Zakuro asked, smiling.  
  
Pudding sighed. "Pudding has no money, na-no-da."  
  
Zakuro handed her a twenty-dollar bill. "Buy him something real nice for me." She winked, and Pudding ran to find a candy store.  
  
"That was nice of you.," said the familiar voice of Kish.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Ichigo...you've given up?"  
  
He sighed. "Listen, I've heard it twelve times already, I'm NOT just doing it to show her how it feels." He gave Zakuro a look that meant he wasn't lying.  
  
"I know, and I'm proud of you for not entering a relationship off of lust."  
  
He looked at her. "You are? Thanks..." he turned to leave, but she caught his arm.  
  
"Do you want to...I dunno, go get an ice-cream or something? It usually helps me sort out my feelings."  
  
He smiled, and nodded. "Okay..."  
  
They sat on a bench in the park, both with a towering ice-cream.  
  
Kish looked down at his feet. "Zakuro-chan....do you think that maybe I do still love her, but my heart just doesn't want to feel pain again?"  
  
She looked at him. "Kish..." she said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're about to jump up in surprise."  
  
"Why do you say tha-AAAIYEEEEEE!" he jumped off the bench, trying to get the ice-cream off his lap. "COLD! HOT! COLD!"  
  
Zakuro laughed as she handed him a napkin. "Hn...not very pleasant feeling, Kish-kun?"  
  
He sat back down, eating the rest of the ice-cream quickly. "Not at all. I think I just shrank about 12 sizes..."  
  
They stood. "Where are you staying?" she asked.  
  
"With Pie...Zakuro...could you tell Ichigo I'm sorry?"  
  
"No. You're gonna do it."  
  
"But..." he sighed. "You're right."  
  
They walked in opposite directions. But Kish looked back. "Zakuro?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks...you were right about sorting my thoughts."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ichigo stared at the blonde boy. "You...do?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes...I love you more than anything, Cassedy."  
  
Ichigo sighed, and turned off the daytime soap opera. "Stupid things always end the same.  
  
"That's what I said too."  
  
"Kish?" she looked up hopefully. And there stood the alien, looking rather awkward.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ichigo. Would you let me stay on Earth until I get my thoughts together?"  
  
She smiled. "Please stay."  
  
Ryou watched with smug satisfaction. "Masha...we are now on the road to getting Ichigo."  
  
Masha twittered and zoomed happily. 


End file.
